Char's Little Obsession
by Captianawesome
Summary: An enemy pilot is captured and severely wounded. But what is worse? Being badly wounded, or capturing Char's interest? Will be lemons, perhaps just a twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Char Aznable. Originally Casval Rem Deikun. The Red Comet was swift, smart, and charming. But, he was lonely.

"Char!" said new type turned, to see two of his best pilots dragging a person between them. They got in front of his desk, and let the being drop to the floor.

Blood immediately started to pool underneath it.

Char looked up in annoyance. He had just had that carpet cleaned yesterday. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked, sweeping his right hand at the figure nearly motionless on the carpet. He would have thought them dead if not for the hacking, wet breathing. The first one to speak looked down at the figure and nudged its side with his hard boot.

"It was piloting a gundam, unlike any one we have ever seen. Took down FIVE of our best. We were finally able to stop it by shooting it in the side. It only operates for it tho."

He kicked the figure over onto it's back.

Char moved from around his desk, and knelt on one knee next to the figure. There was a hole in it's side, and was losing a lot of blood from it, along with several other severe and minor bodily injuries. The left hand looked _badly_ broken in several places, and blood was trickling from underneath their hair.

Something was off though… he went to sweep some of the red hair back from their eyes, but a voice stopped him. Well, it was more like a pained whisper.

"Don't..T-tou-ch…me!"

He withdrew his hand, shocked! No, not because of this beings obvious power, or the wounds… but because that voice was a _Woman's_! Indeed, the bright green eyes cracked open an inch, before squeezing back shut from the pain from her wounds. He took another look at her. In his fixation on her wounds, he had not noticed the, well to be honest_, impressive_ chest, and the slim figure that could only belong to a woman.

Her lips, however, were beginning to turn blue and her skin much paler from the large amounts of blood loss.

"Have her healed, and then give her a private room in the medical bay. Now!"

_Time skip, yay! _

"Sir, she is now awake and stable, come in." the nurse informed him. He had been waiting for this news for Three days. The mystery woman had had more severe damage done to her body than he had thought. He had demanded that he be immediately notified the second she awaked.

He walked into the room, and was alerted to the sound of steady breathing, and also beeping. He looked down to see the face of the woman scrunch up, and then she opened her green eyes. Char turned to the nurses.

"Leave us. Now."

"Yes Sir!"

And they scurried away, closing and then locking the door behind them. Char sighed, and pulled a chair next to the bed, where the enemy pilot was laying.

"w-what do you want?" her words were softly spoken, but they still had that hard edge to them.

"That, actually, was what_ I_ was going to ask you."

"Huh?" her eyes widened up a bit more, and she tried to sit up, only to cringe, and have the machines beep in alarm at her movement.

"Woah woah woah… calm down there. We don't need you getting any more hurt, now do we?" he laid a strong hand on her shoulder, and pressed down slightly, but she violently shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me Char!" she tried to throw a punch at his face, but he caught it, and held it there. She just then stared at him in _shock_, and he turned her arm over, and unfurled her fist to then be palm-side-up. She simply gazed at his other hand as it re-aligned the tubes and IV's that had shifted during her futile struggles. It continued up her arm, until it reached her upper-bicep and her shoulder.

"Ouch!" she hissed out through her teeth, cursing.

He looked down again, to see the blood soaking through her white bandages.

"Well well, that won't do now will it?"

She stared in bewilderment, as Char reached over into the cabinet by her small bed, retrieving bandages and a pair of small medical scissors. "You know my name. So I'm guessing that whatever you are here for, it concerns me, right?"

She watched in wonderment while he cut off the old bloodied bandages, and then re-applied the new ones to the stitched wound. It had reached all the way from her bicep, to the top of her shoulder, a nasty cut that had gone deep enough to reach her bones.

"Char, the Red Comet, your famous. Of course I know you."

He finished her new bandaging and cut off the end, placing medical white tape to hold it in its place.

"There, much better now, yes?"

She withdrew her arm, and held it close to her side as Char moved across the room to the window on her right after replacing bandages. 'Why did he just help me?' she thought 'I'm the enemy, and here he is, just healing me?! What is going on with this guy?!...' she looked back up at him, frowning.

"What, exactly was your mission ma'am?"

She looked at him oddly.

"To kill you actually."

He turned his gaze to her without moving then continued to stare out the window.

"Really. Me?"

"Yes."

"Hm. I see then." He walked back to the chair and sat down next to her again, stating in a jovial tone, "well, you failed!"

"Bastard!" she tried to lunge at him again, but stopped short, starting to feel really tired.

"Wha-? Did you do to me now?" she laid back on the bed, and started to close her eyes. Char smirked and held up a syringe.

"_Nighty-night." _

_To Be Continued! _


	2. Chapter 2

Char laid in bed that night, mind whirling from the days encounters.

The nurses had given that shot syringe to him to use if she got wrilled up. And it had worked very effectively. He hated to admit it, but the look in her eyes just before she fell asleep was…_ arousing_…

The way her eyelashes fluttered, green gaze going duller, lips slightly parted… crap, he could feel his pajama bottoms becoming unbearably tight.

"Fuck."

He got out of bed, and made his way to the shower, stripping and shutting the door behind him.

He let the warm water cascade down his body, wetting his blond hair down to stick along his neck.

He'd admit to himself, he hadn't had sex in a long time. In male reasoning anyway, and he could not get this woman off of his mind!

Letting his hand wander slowly down his body, and letting it wrap around his already hardened manhood. Giving it a good few strokes, he brought up her image in his mind. What it would look like with her clothes off, fully healed. Gosh, that chest heaving underneath his fingertips. How she would scream and beg and pant… and then yell his name at the top of her lungs, from those petal pink lips-!

He came with a small shout, painting the shower wall with his cum.

Groaning, he washed himself and the shower wall off, he stepped out of the shower, and pulled his night clothes back on, returning into his bed. Knowing that he was going to have some pretty wet dreams..

The next day!~~ she was up and walking, slowly but surely.

"Can I help you get back to your room?" Char asked the girl who was limping slightly still in front of him. He had followed at least 3 feet behind her for the last hour and a half, as she "supposedly" knew where she was going.

"Nope. I'm fine." She said, her voice sounding better than the last two days.

"You know…" he said, coming up beside her on the right. "The medical bay is over in that direction.?"

"I-ii, I knew that!" she said defiantly. "I just felt like going this way."

"Of course you did." He almost bumped into her when she stopped.

"Oh, now you admit it?" he casually asked.

"Nope." She just stood there, awkwardly leaning on the railing.

She looked everywhere and anywhere except for his eyes. He looked her over, and then just realized something…

"You can't turn around, can you? You were just wandering up the halls hoping to find a long route back, huh?"

She paled, and looked down at the ground, grinding her teeth.

"Here. Let me help you."- she suddenly flinched away from his hand, as though it was a highly venomous snake, ready to bite her. She shook her head violently, her choppy red hair swooshing across her shoulders and her vibrant green eyes.

"Don't touch me Char! I don't need your help, nor is it wanted!"

He frowned a little, hand still outstretched a little bit. He stepped closer, seeing that she was unable to move right now, until he was right in her face. He let one hand wander to her shoulder, _the one he had bandaged yesterday_, and one under her chin. She tried to bite him then, but he just squeezed her shoulder until she stopped, and whined, a low sound from in her throat.

He pressed upwards on her chin until she looked up at him.

"You listen to me now," he said, hardly a whisper. "This is my turf, my rules. I am moving you to my suit tomorrow, and I will keep an eye on you. Remember, you are still a prisoner, and I your keeper." She struggled, one hand coming up to grab onto the forearm of the arm he had under her chin, the other staying onto the steel railing, to not fall.

He let his hand slide to her hand on the railing, and unfurl it, letting it grab onto his waist for support. Holding it there, he placed the other one onto her lower back. He then picked her up, careful to keep her middle from twisting about, and put her back down, facing the other directions.

"Not, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he grinned, leaning against the wall.

"Rather be shot again." She said, starting her way back towards the medicals ward.

He smirked, and followed behind her, waving to the nurses who had startled at finding her away from her bed in her room.

'_Well Char,"_ he thought, returning to his own chambers, _"tomorrows gonna be… fun!'_.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Char grinned and threw her leg over his shoulder, while pounding her relentlessly into the mattress. Licking up her thigh, while squeezing those plump mounds on her beautiful chest, he grinned as she said-

"Char. Sir!"

Char awoke, gasping, looking around his chambers. There was another knock at the door.

"Just a moment!" he called over, and sat-up in his bed, looking to the pillow that had his drool and semen on it.

"Crap…."

_Meanwhile…_

This is ridiculous." She said, while the nurses kept handing the two men who had come to 'collect her', and giving them instructions.

"Now, this one- and don't forget to,- change it every, -don't let it-." She just stopped listening, and just sat on the edge off her bed, and gave one guard a sympathetic shrug as he looked at her in mild shock and confusion.

Soon, the guards, 'arms full of bags of bandages, pills and some needles,' escorted her to Char's suit. She had given back the hospital garments, and re-donned her pilot gear. You could see where the hole had been blasted in the side of the darkish purple fabric. The blood stains had thankfully turned into a dark brown color. Reaching a LARGE DOOR, they knocked.

Char answered the door, and smiled. Well, it was more like a triumphant _smirk_.

'_Damn I wish I could just wipe that damned thing off of his face. With my _fist_…'_

"Welcome! Come in, please have a seat." She walked in, and looked around. There was a fireplace at the end of the room, with two large chairs and a couch surrounding it, along with a small wooden coffee table. One area led off into a kitchen, and a dining room place. One door led off to what she assumed was a bedroom.

'_There better be another fucking bed or there's gonna be some BIG issues!' _

The guards settled the things down on the floor, and left at Char's bidding. He walked around her, and sat in one of the chairs. Gesturing, politely, to the one across from him.

The chair was soft. Way too comfy. A large recliner of velvet fabric, all colored red.

'_This guy and his red…"_ she thought, and then looked up at him, to see him slouching to one side, elbow on the arm rest, head on his fist. He actually looked quite…. _Handsome_. In his uniform, the fire lighting the left side of his body.

'_The actual fuck are you thinking girl!?'_

He looked her up and down, like a tiger examining his catch before he _devoured_ it. He frowned a little.

"Were there no clothes of your size? I had instructed the nurses to take you to find some other proper clothes."

She sniffed.

"I would rather die than be seen in the _enemy's_ uniform!"

"Hmm…"

He got up and went over to the small bar in between the kitchen and the living room where she sat.

"Either way, we will find something more suitable for you to walk around in. though that color is quite _flattering_ on you, the _blood_ stains are hardly becomable." He sighed, picking up a bottle of scotch.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, already pouring himself one.

"No thank you". Actually, she was parched, and could also Use some alcohol, but she did not trust him to not slip a kindof something in there.

"Oh please, I insist!" he came back down, and handed her a small glass. The amber liquid swirled around the ice cubes like the ocean against its rocks.

"I don't trust you. I don't know what you put into this. I can't drink it." She went to hand it back to him, and he took it, but then gave her his instead.

"Huh?" He smirked at her small frown of confusion towards him. She directed her gaze up from the drink to him, then back down.

"I thought you would suspect me of something, so I offer you mine. We will drink each other's first, then switch back, no harm done!" he winked at her and smiled, taking a sip from his glass. She looked down at hers, and then took a careful sip.

It actually tasted… good. Kind of sweet and tangy… it was nice.

She nodded, and then looked back up at him as he swallowed, and then they re-switched cups.

Tasting her own drink, it was the same thing. She let the tastes mingle and dance over her tongue, and alight her damaged senses. He stared at her over the top of his glass as she sat, deep in her thought.

The semi-comfortable silence went on for a while longer, until they had both finished their drinks. Char stood, and carried them back to the kitchen, while she simply sat there, not knowing what to do. _'I was expecting a jail cell honestly_, _and_' she looked over at Char, who's back was still then turned to her, ' _this could be a whole lot worse._'.


	4. Chapter 4

After their drinks, Char had pointed out the bathroom to me, so I could go and change some of my bandages.

The place was standard, but with a larger tub that was more like a darn Jacuzzi, and of course, red trim adorned the walls and floor around the built into the counter-sink.

I sunk to the floor, my back against the sink, and put my head into my hands. I couldn't cry, not now, not here. I still can't believe I was here. I had trained all of my life for this moment, and what was I doing?! sitting and having drinks with the very man I had sworn to Kill? The man who killed my father?!

'_Princess? Come here you little fire ball, you!' he chased me around the house, arms outstretched, with me running as fast as my little 6 year old legs could carry me. Dodging through tables and in between chair legs, I tried to keep my laughter from bubbling out. _

_He eventually caught-up to me however, when I had become cornered against the fridge._

'_You little rascal!' he said, picking me up at arm's length and spinning me around, making robot sounds._

'_Someday daddy, I want to be a pilot, just like you!'_

_He smiled, eyes closed._

'_Yes, maybe one day you very well may be. Here-,' he put me down, and went to the wall, where a little charm was hanging up by the keys and jackets._

'_Your mother gave this to me before I left to first go to pilot school. I want you to have it now. Just remember, when you have this, I am always with you!' it was in the shape of a little gundam. A small silver plated thing. It barely balanced in my palm, and was sparkly. _

_He patted my ruffled red hairs, and stood up, making us all lunch._

_My father left a few months later, to fight against Neo-Zeon in the war. _

_I was informed he was killed by the red comet. That was all I overheard from the soldiers whom had come to our house to tell us._

_Mother was devastated, and she went crazy, making me, at the age of 8, move in with my aunt and uncle. I was always bitter about what had happened to my father, and had always wanted revenge. I knew, that deep down, killing the red comet would not bring me true happiness, what I really wanted. I would never have those moments at the dining table, joking and telling stories, playing tag, mother reading me stories, dad talking to me about his academy days and flying the big robots back… all the times. I knew, that whatever I did, I would avenge them, at whatever costs. I'll worry about the morality and whatnot after that. _

_At age 10, I enlisted in the secret rebel academy. They were making special robots, or 'mobile suits'. I wanted to be a part of it. With these new suits, they would bond with the pilot, and only ever operate for them, forever. They said it was so the technology would not fall into the enemies hands, even if captured, pilot killed. It was dangerous though, never before had something like this even be done! They implanted a little micro-chip inside of my head, giving me 24-7 access to my new robot. She looked like my little charm somewhat, but she was dark purple, with silver and black trim._

"_What will it be, ma'am?"_

"_What?" I had asked._

"_The name. For the suit?"_

_I stared long and hard._

"_Avenger. Call her The Avenger."_

And thus, The Avenger was born. I was older now, 19 actually, and I had finally done it! We had attacked there war ships, taken some down, but I had broken off from the group, stupid in hindsight, and went to search for, as I now knew he was called, Char Aznable.

I was overpowered by other enemy suits, and was eventually _captured_, but they had shot the left side of my suit, and it had broken some things inside, causing debris to slash through my side.

And thinking of my side, I remembered why I had come in here.

I slowly unwrapped my arm and shin, redoing those first, then my shoulder, which Char had just done the other day. I shook at the thought of his hands on my skin. _Damn him_! And I'll leave the waist section for later.

'_I can't give up now! I've come so far!'_

I sighed, and walked out of the bathroom. I was now in the living room again, where Char was still sitting in his chair.

I can't just stab him outright, or poison him. He is still my meal ticket, my only way out of here. _Damn…what can I do?_

I thought back to the way he had looked at me earlier. Yes…

_That's it! I am going to stay. Bide my time. I'll see what makes him tick, function, and then I'll find what he loves, and destroy it. Bring him down to my level, off of his damned high horse. Yes, I'll rip his very heart out with my hands. _


	5. Chapter 5

Char knew she was planning to truly hurt him somehow. He had learned over all of these years to feel people's intentions. To decipher there stares. He could _feel_ her eyes on the back of his neck. She _really _wanted to kill him.

He had also trained himself in the art of deception. He lusted after her, and they both knew it, and he wanted to play that up, to get her to get her guards down. To think that he was just some lusty man who wanted nothing more than to get into her _pants._

'_Ok, well that is mostly true.'_ He thought to himself.

She walked around him, back to her chair, and carefully sat down.

She just sat there, hands in her lap, staring out of the windows at the passing stars.

He could understand her not wanting to wear the enemy's uniform, but she really needed to change. That tight suit was making him nearly _salivate!. _

"You really should change you know." He said casually, also looking out of the window.

"I know. But you have nothing for me to wear, and as I already said, I will not wear your uniforms." She said casually, as if stating an obvious fact. Which, in a way, it was. Heh.

"I do have some clothes that could fit you. At least, it would be something else to wear. And don't worry! They are not exactly our uniforms." He stood up, making his way to the bedroom door. She just sat there, in nervous anticipation.

'_Crap,'_ she thought then,_ 'I know he is right, but I can feel my side screaming at me right now! How the fuck am I supposed to lift my arms above my head?!' _

He came back out with a bundle of red and white in his arms.

"Here." He said, gently placing them down on her lap, his body WAY to close to hers.

She looked at them. It was a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and a sleeveless jacket, red of course, that tied around the middle, and a red pair of men's pants.

(Cookie to whoever knows what that outfit is!)

She just stared at him.

She gave a reluctant sigh of defeat.

"Ok, I will change then." She stood up, painstakingly slow, and headed towards the bathroom to change, when a light hand on her shoulder stopped her short in her tracks.

"No, change in the bedroom."

She turned her head so she could meet his eyes from just the corner of hers.

He gazed back at her very intently from his own bright blue ones.

"Why?" she said slowly, her eyes not once leaving his.

"Turn and face me when I talk to you." He said. But his voice was not very stern. More like… confident and _friggen' _self fucking righteous.

He smirked at her non-existent response. "I knew it. You can't still, can you now? I'm going to help you. And re-bandage your waist while I'm at it. I know that you did not change those ones. Now come."

He gently took hold of her right upper arm, and steered her towards the bedroom.

"_No_." she dug her heels into the ground. "Let me _go_! Char!"

He turned to look at her, annoyance spread plainly across his face. "Do not make this difficult."

"Me? Make things _difficult_?! You want to _undress_ me! Why do you expect me to be _calm about that?!" _

He sighed and spun her around, now holding both of her arms behind her back with one strong hand, and holding her back against him by her neck with the other one.

"Now I want you to listen. Very. Closely." She struggled as much as his tight grips would allow her.

"_Stop. Struggling!." _He hissed in her ear. She stopped. She stopped her –futile- struggling immediately. Scared at the tone in his voice. He was terrifying. He was close. _Way_ too close. He was pressed up behind her, warm hand nearly caressing her slim neck, making her eyes close. His face was right next to her ear, chin resting on her left shoulder.

"Now, that's much better, hmm?" he grinned against her neck. "Now. You are my prisoner, a prisoner of war. You are going to stay in this suit for as long as I say. There will be a guard always posted at the door, you do not even think about escape. So," he released her, and spun her around again, now gripping her shoulders, her hands pressed against his clothed chest.

"You will obey me. I could just leave you to rot in a holding cell, let you die of infection. Or from starvation. But the truth is, I just so happen to want you alive. So, you either have two options now. You can either one, stay here with me and comply without causing too much trouble, or two," he squeezed her damaged shoulder a bit too hard, almost enough to break open her-scabs. "You can be very difficult, and I will just have to _force _you into submission. Ok? Now little phoenix, what will it be?"

He twirled a piece of her bright reddish hair around his right index-finger. She swatted his hand away and looked down at the floor, clenching her fists.

"Fine." She _grit _out through her clenched teeth. "I will comply."

"Excellent!" he said, and turned, pushing her in front of him, and hanging onto her shoulder, steering her again to the large bedroom.

She didn't even take in her surroundings, when she felt a warm hand slowly slide up her back.

She startled, and froze, clenching up all of her sore muscles.

"Relax…" he breathed in her ear. "You will only hurt if you don't~.."

He then took her waist, and pulled her gently back towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist, coming to rest at the top zipper of her suit by her neck. Just at the hollowing of her throat, and he pulled it down ever so. _Slowly_. Until it ended at her navel. Grabbing the fabric at her shoulders, he gently pulled it down and off of her arms. She had nothing now, except the bandages wrapping around her chest. Her bra had been utterly destroyed in the battle. The bandages were the only things keeping her from complete and utter exposure right now.

She gulped as she heard him just sigh from behind her, and go to the bathroom, collecting a small waste bin and the new bandages and that stuffs.

He kneeled down slowly in front of her, and placed a hand on her left hip, pulling her forwards slightly. She gasped at the sudden movement, and placed her hands on his broad uniformed shoulders to keep herself from falling over.

He looked up at her from underneath his lashes. They were blonde, just like his slicked hair.

Scowling, she removed her hands, and wrapped them around her chest protectively. He simply chuckled. Low and dark.

She again shuddered.

He slowly began to unwind the bandages that surrounded her waist. Luckily, he stopped just below her breasts, and handed her the medical tape, after cutting off the bandage.

"Here, tape it off. That can stay on. I will bandage your waist separate." She sighed_. 'Thank you gods!'_

I won't even describe how I looked, only that it was horrible. He wrinkled his nose slightly in empathy, and once again, began to bandage her back up.

Once the mostly-sterile gauze rolls had been re-applied to her middles section, he went back to the clothes on the floor.

Picking up the white shirt, he looked at her expectantly.

"Give me your hands. Bend your arms at the elbow." She complied, and he pushed the shirt up her damaged arms, and slipped it over her head snuggly. It was very loose, and the arm holes went down on her sides almost like a jersey would, stopping just below her chest area. You could see the bandages then.

Luckily, the shirt also was long enough to reach a little ways down her thighs. She wished that she could at _least_ find some comfort in that. But she didn't.

Char then hooked his fingers around the waistband of her pants, and pulled them down her legs. Slowly. He took her shoes off, and then slid them down her ankles, until she stepped out of them. Her legs were mostly bare now. Except for the bandages that wrapped around some of them in various places.

Char nodded slightly in appreciation at the sight before him. Unfortunately for him, the shirt did cover to just her almost middle-thigh areas. '_Damn_.' He thought. He took his old pants and helped her to step into them, agains. He pulled them up her thighs, and stopped a moment, to squeeze lightly on the firm but soft flesh there.

Once they were around her hips, and fastened, he stood and looked at her.

Her head was facing her right, eyes diverted to the flooring, and her arms wrapped around her torso. Her aqua and gold eyes were framed by thick red lashes, and her face was sculpted like an angels. He just stared at her in awe for a moment, before speaking the words he knew she had probably been Dreading all night.

"Come, you have had a long day. I think it is time that you got some sleep, no? Here."


End file.
